rihannafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Rihanna feat. J-Status -Roll It Lyrics
Description Rihanna feat. J-Status -Roll It Lyrics Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl De way me wine and me rock and me dip so Look 'ow me dance to reggae and calypso Nuff style me ah 'ave Ah so me go so back to de left and de right mek a flip so Waistline me 'ave plenty (Buckle up!) And prepare fi de wine ah de century Me look good an' me fresh an' me clean Ah you nah ready fi de Bajan Queen Burnin' up seh me body pon fyah Blaze it up tek ya temperature higer Ya dun kno Shontelle score a perfect ten (Roll it up!) Dis a Bajan-Jamaican blend! Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl Roll, You know me love de way you work dat body, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, gyal, ya dont stop once you get started, control it girl, roll it girl If yuh sexy and ya know it (throw ya hands up high) Girl you ave it you should show it (baby dont be shy) Make it bounce up an down now (fling it pon de right) Wine yuh body to the ground now (girl we got all night) Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl Roll, You know me love de way you work dat body, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, gyal, ya dont stop once you get started, control it girl, roll it girl Lose yourself and wine your waistline (baby take your time) Grind your body to the bassline (make me lose my mind) Shake that thing your mama gave you (its too big to ide) Its a blessing that she made you (girl me nah gon lie) Dip it fast and dip it slow (any way you like) Dont hold back just let it go (baby its alright) Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl Roll, You know me love de way you work dat body, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, gyal, ya dont stop once you get started, control it girl, roll it girl So you say that you want me to roll it Tell me boy now can you control it I bring the fire, you bring the heat Dont hold back baby, give it to me It aint so easy to please me ya know Boy put it on me and then we can roll Brand new style come fi done de place up All of my girl come wine yo waste up Dj selector turn de bass up All of my girl come show u face up Pippin under that gal roll wah u got Zum zum naany naany ago mek me hot Yo, gal brok out get loose do the chaka chaka Wine it up roll it up lika caterpilla Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl Roll, you know me love de way you work dat body, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, gyal, ya dont stop once you get started, control it girl, roll it girl All the girls now report to the dance floor And shake what ya mama gie ya Yall hear me now? Yes girls. Line up 1 by 1, 2 by 2 Lets go! Roll, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, control it girl, roll it girl Roll, You know me love de way you work dat body, roll it girl, roll it girl Roll, gyal, ya dont stop once you get started, control it girl, roll it girl Catégorie:Vidéos